Drama
by RikurohiYuki03
Summary: Hidup Hinata bagaikan drama, dipenuhi berbagai hal klise. Hanya saja, tidak ada kata 'cut' yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari situasi berbahaya. Salah satu contohnya adalah ketika ia harus berhadapan dengan Sasuke Uchiha, lelaki pujaannya sekaligus lelaki yang saat ini paling ia hindari. / Alternate Sequel of Klaustrofobia/ Warning Inside/ SasuHina/ Oneshot.


HALOO!

Soo... It's an alternate sequel of Klaustrofobia :)

Jadi sebenarnya saya punya dua ide untuk sequel dari Klaustrofobia. Yang pertama, Sasukenya lebih _cute_ dan lebih _fluffy_ (dan jauh lebih OOC haha. Bagi yang belum baca dan pengen tahu, mungkin bisa cek fict saya yang King and Queen). Nahh yang kedua, yaitu di fict ini, Sasukenya lebih _cool_ dan _playful_. Saya nggak bisa milih, jadi saya putuskan bikin kedua-duanya haha.

Awalnya saya ga berencana untuk mempublikasikan fict ini, tapi sayang kan ya karena udah dibikin juga hehe. Akhirnya, jadilah alternate sequel dari Klaustrofobia!

 _Time setting_ tentu saja setelah kejadian Klaustrofobia. Warning! Fict ini sama sekali tidak berhubungan dengan King and Queen, since it's an alternate sequel of Klaustrofobia. Hehe.

Bagi yang belum baca Klaustrofobia, mungkin bisa dibaca dulu biar lebih paham hihi. Tapi kalau nggak mau, gapapa juga kok langsung baca fict ini hihi.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya.

Di hadapannya, berdiri seorang gadis bersurai indigo yang sangat ia kenal. Mata bulannya menatap Sasuke dengan kilatan yang sulit ia definisikan. Ada apa dengan gadis ini?

"Hinata-"

"CUT!"

000

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Drama © saya

 _P.S. alternate sequel dari Klaustrofobia_

Pairing:

Sasuke-Hinata

Genres:

Romance, Friendship

Warning:

AU, Typos yang tidak disengaja, OOC

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, PLEASE

000

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Suara melengking Ino memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan, membuat setiap orang menoleh kepada Sasuke dan Hinata. Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya, sementara Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Hinata, ekspresimu seharusnya _berani_ bukan _marah_ ," ujar Ino sembari menghela napas, setelah menyuruh anggota yang lain untuk kembali ke pekerjaan mereka.

"A-apa aku terlihat marah?" Hinata tersenyum kaku.

" _Yeah_ , dan kau sudah mengulanginya berkali-kali," jelas Ino dengan wajah pasrah. "Apa kau ada dendam tersendiri dengan Sasuke?"

"T-tidak!" balas Hinata cepat –terlalu cepat. Sasuke mengangkat alisnya heran.

Ino kembali menghela napas. "Begini, Hinata. Kau berbakat. Tapi bila kau kesulitan dengan peran ini, aku bisa meminta Sakura untuk menggantikanmu. Kita harus menampilkan drama ini di acara ulang tahun Kota Konoha –Kurang dari tiga minggu lagi. Dan ini masih... _scene_ 2? Ya ampun."

"A-aku bisa melakukannya."

Tidak ada yang menjawab perkataan Hinata. Ino hanya diam sembari bersidekap, sedangkan Sasuke menutup mulutnya menunggu pembicaraan Hinata dan Ino selesai.

"... Baiklah," Ino berujar akhirnya. "Kita akan latihan beberapa kali lagi. Jika kau masih belum bisa mengontrol ekspresimu, mungkin aku harus menukar peranmu."

"Maafkan aku," ucap Hinata tulus. Gadis itu menunduk sekilas, sebelum kembali fokus pada naskahnya.

"Oke, kalau begitu berlatihlah dulu selama beberapa menit," ujar Ino kepada Sasuke dan Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk, sementara Sasuke hanya menggumam pelan.

000

Hinata tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkannya sewaktu Ino, ketua UKM Drama, mengadakan musyawarah untuk menentukan pemeran utama drama yang akan ditampilkan pada acara ulang tahun Kota Konoha yang ke-367 ( _I'm just making things haha_ ). Hampir tiga per empat anggota memilih Sasuke sebagai pemeran utama pria. Lalu, sewaktu Ino meminta usulan untuk pemeran utama wanita, tanpa sadar Hinata mengangkat tangannya.

 _(bagi yang nggak tahu, UKM itu adalah singkatan dari Unit Kegiatan Mahasiswa)_

Seluruh anggota UKM drama sontak menatap Hinata, dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Hinata, yang sangat pemalu itu? Yang selama ini hanya mau menjadi _supporting actor_?

Alhasil, nyaris seluruh anggota memberikan _vote_ -nya untuk Hinata. Entah karena mereka kasihan melihat gadis itu, atau karena mereka penasaran dengan kemampuan akting Hinata. Tidak ada yang tahu.

Dalam waktu satu minggu, Hinata sudah mampu menguasai naskah. Aktingnya, tanpa disadari, ternyata cukup bagus. Tidak ada lagi Hinata yang pemalu sewaktu ia telah memulai perannya. Anggota lain pun mulai percaya dengan kemampuan gadis itu. Akan tetapi, semua berubah semenjak tiga hari yang lalu, disaat gadis manis bermata bulan itu mulai membuat kesalahan secara terus-menerus.

Tidak ada yang tahu mengapa kemampuan gadis itu bisa berbalik 180 derajat. Bahkan Neji, kakak sepupunya yang kebetulan juga satu UKM dengan Hinata, pun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan adiknya.

Hari sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam ketika Ino menghentikan seluruh kegiatan di ruang UKM drama. Gadis itu mengumpulkan seluruh anggotanya di tengah ruangan.

"Sepertinya cukup untuk hari ini! Sudah saatnya untuk pulang. Bagi anggota bagian properti dan kostum, pastikan pekerjaan kalian hari ini sudah tersimpan rapi di tempatnya," perintah gadis berambut pirang itu. "Oh, kecuali para aktor! Kita harus sedikit membicarakan naskah dan performa kalian."

Terdengar dengungan senang dan sedih secara bersamaan.

Dengan begitu, ruangan yang awalnya ramai perlahan lahan mulai sepi. Markas UKM drama itu kini hanya berisi Ino beserta para aktor.

"Ugh, sangat melelahkan," komentar Ino sembari menjatuhkan dirinya ke sofa yang terletak di ujung ruangan.

"Kau harus menahan amarahmu," kali ini Tenten yang berkomentar. Tanpa diundang, ia pun ikut menjatuhkan dirinya ke _space_ kosong di samping Ino.

Terdengar kekehan di sisi Ino yang lain. "Kau akan tambah tua lebih cepat, Ino- _pig_."

"Berisik, Sakura," Ino mendesis tajam sembari mengurut keningnya yang sakit.

"Um," kali ini Hinata yang berujar. "Ino, maaf aku-"

"Hinata! Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf pada Ino- _pig_ ," ujar Sakura memotong perkataan Hinata. "Semuanya butuh proses. Apa kau ada masalah? Kau bisa bercerita padaku," bisik Sakura sambil merangkul Hinata dan membawa gadis itu duduk disampingnya.

Hinata tersenyum kaku, bergerak tidak nyaman di dalam rangkulan sahabatnya.

"Hei, sebelum kita membicarakan masalah peran ini bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu?" ucap Lee.

"Benar," sambung Chouji cepat. "Omong-omong, persediaan makanan dan minuman sudah habis."

"Hah, Chouji yang ada di pikiranmu hanya makanan!" seru Kiba. Akamaru menyalak setuju.

"Ukh, kalian berisik sekali," Ino menggeram.

"Gunting, batu, KERTAS!" ujar Lee tiba-tiba, membuat semua orang di ruangan terkejut dan secara spontan menunjukkan kertas dengan kelima jari mereka.

Yah... Kecuali Hinata, yang terlalu kaget untuk sekedar merespon-

-dan Sasuke, yang semenjak tadi terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya.

( _anyway_ , saya dapat ide gunting batu kertas ini dari sebuah komik di webtoon. _All right reserved_ lah ya pokoknya.)

"Huh?" ujar Hinata, masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Wow," Lee berucap kagum. "Hinata dan Sasuke! Kalian kalah!"

"Tunggu!" Hinata mengangkat tangannya tidak setuju namun segera menurunkannya kembali. "K-kalian curang."

Seluruh orang di dalam ruangan itu tertawa melihat Hinata yang sangat polos.

"Ayolah, Hinata. Sasuke tidak akan memakanmu," komentar Ino dengan seringai tipis. "Dan mungkin kalian bisa memperbaiki permasalahan kalian selagi berbelanja? Aku benar-benar merasa ada sesuatu," sebutnya lagi sembari memicingkan mata.

"T-tapi," Hinata masih berusaha membantah namun dipotong oleh perkataan Sasuke.

"Ayo."

"Uwooow, _so cool_!" seru Lee sembari tertawa, yang hanya dibalas Sasuke dengan dengusan.

"Tunggu!"

Mendengar suara yang satu ini, sontak seluruh orang menoleh kepada sang empunya. Neji Hyuuga yang sedari tadi hanya diam, kali ini sudah berdiri dari duduknya dengan raut wajah yang kurang menyenangkan.

"Biar aku yang pergi. Ini sudah malam. Kalian tidak tahu, Hinata-"

Hinata, yang merasa rahasianya akan dibeberkan secara gamblang oleh Neji, langsung mengangkat suaranya kembali. "Oh! Neji-nii!" potongnya cepat, yang langsung membuat seluruh orang menatapnya heran. "Kurasa tidak adil bila aku kalah tapi tidak bersedia p-pergi."

Oh... _what_? Bukankah baru saja gadis ini menolak habis-habisan?

"Tapi ini sudah malam. Supermarket di dekat sini tidak akan ada yang buka. Tempat yang paling dekat harus ditempuh dengan mobil. Kau kan-"

Geez, Neji-nii _can't you just keep silent?_ Protes Hinata di dalam hati. "Aku akan baik-baik saja Neji-nii," jawab Hinata dengan senyuman.

Neji menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Aku tahu kau itu-"

"Aah! Cukup!" Ino mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Hei, kau, _sister-complex_ , adikmu akan baik-baik saja!"

Neji kembali menggeleng, bersikukuh Hinata tidak boleh pergi. "Kau tidak mengerti Ino. Hinata itu-"

"Berisiiiik!" pekik Ino. "Hinata, Sasuke, cepat pergi sebelum aku mulai gila!"

"Kami pergi dulu!" ujar Hinata yang segera keluar dari ruangan sembari menarik Sasuke yang hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya.

000

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"A-ah," Hinata tertawa grogi sembari memasang sabuk pengamannya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya sebelum menghidupkan mobil. "Suasana di mobil ini cukup gelap. Kau tidak sesak napas?"

Ah, Sasuke pasti sedang membahas fobia Hinata akan tempat yang gelap dan sempit.

"Tidak," jawab Hinata singkat. "Tempat ini tidak begitu gelap... _So it's bearable._ "

"Bagus," ujar Sasuke. "Apa akhir-akhir ini ada yang mengganggumu?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak, berusaha menganalisa perkataan Sasuke. "M-maksudmu?"

"Kau terlihat sedang dalam masalah."

"Tidak, _kok_."

"Begitu?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya.

Hinata hanya menjawab dengan gumaman singkat, dan Sasuke tidak melanjutkan pembicaraannya. Perjalanan berlanjut dengan alunan musik pelan dari radio, walau Hinata merasa keheningan diantara mereka sangat menyesakkan. Butuh waktu sepuluh menit hingga mereka sampai di supermarket 24 jam terdekat. Hinata bergegas memasuki gedung tersebut. Semakin cepat ia membeli _snack_ untuk teman-teman UKM, semakin cepat juga ia akan lepas dari tatapan maut Sasuke.

"Kurasa kau harus menambah _potato chips_ satu lagi untuk Chouji."

Hinata merinding mendadak. Sasuke saat ini berada di belakangnya, menunduk dan berbicara tepat di samping telinganya. Bukan hanya bulu romanya yang berdiri, jantungnya pun mulai berdisko ria.

"K-kurasa kau benar," gadis itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Disaat Sasuke berjalan menjauhinya untuk mengambil _chocolate bar_ , barulah Hinata bisa bernapas lega.

Hinata mengamati Sasuke yang masih sibuk dengan dunianya secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Pikirannya melayang ke waktu pertama kali ia memilih UKM drama. Hinata hanya memilih UKM tersebut sebatas karena kakak sepupunya berada di UKM yang sama. Siapa sangka Sasuke Uchiha juga ternyata mengisi form pendaftaran yang sama dengannya?

Semenjak kejadian di gudang waktu itu, Hinata kesulitan untuk tidak memperhatikan Sasuke –walaupun sebelumnya, ia juga telah menjadi pemuja rahasia lelaki itu. Buktinya saja, _password_ ponselnya yang menggunakan tanggal lahir Sasuke. Yap! Itu memang tanggal lahir Sasuke. Dan ia sangat-sangat bersyukur karena saat itu Sasuke tidak melihat angka-angka yang ditekan Hinata.

 _Well_... Atau mungkin Hinata salah?

"Kau sudah selesai?"

Hinata terkejut. Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengagetkannya. Kali ini lelaki itu sudah berada tepat dihadapannya, dengan senyum tipis –sangat tipis, namun dapat melelehkan hati semua perempuan yang melihatnya. Hinata merona hebat. Seperti maling yang ketahuan mencuri, ia baru saja tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan lelaki ini.

"Kau melamun?" Sasuke mengayun-ayunkan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata, membuat gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya.

"Tidak," jawab Hinata singkat. Ia takut apabila ia membalas lebih panjang, maka suaranya akan bergetar.

"Hm, baiklah," Sasuke mengangkat bahunya. "Sebaiknya kita cepat kembali."

"Ya. Aku akan membayar-"

TAP!

Tiba-tiba supermarket yang awalnya terang-benderang menjadi gelap gulita.

Tubuh Hinata menegang. Apa ini? Mati lampu? Sinar dari luar supermarket sangat sedikit yang masuk ke dalam ditambah lagi cahaya tersebut terhalang oleh puluhan rak berisi makanan dan perlengkapan harian yang mengelilinginya. Hinata merasa tertekan. Yah, ia sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi ia tidak boleh panik! Apabila ia panik maka napasnya akan... terasa... sesak...

Sialnya itu sudah terjadi.

Kali ini berbeda dengan pada saat di gudang. Hinata tidak memeluk Sasuke. Ia hanya diam di tempat, menatap lurus kedepan (karena ia tak mampu merubah posisi wajahnya), dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mengatur napasnya. Agh, sial! Kenapa hal ini selalu terjadi disaat ia sedang berdua saja dengan Sasuke? Hinata merasa sangat malu. Kenapa Sasuke selalu melihatnya dalam keadaan yang begitu lemah?

Gadis itu masih sibuk dengan kerja paru-parunya disaat sebuah tangan kokoh melingkari pundaknya dan menariknya mendekat.

Hinata merasa jantungnya berhenti sesaat, sebelum berdetak dengan sangat kencang.

Sasuke memeluknya.

Memeluknya?

Ya ampun! Mimpi apa dia semalam!

"S-sasuke?" gumam Hinata heran. Kenapa lelaki ini memeluknya?

"Sst. Tenanglah," suara Sasuke terdengar begitu bening di telinga Hinata. Entah kenapa hal tersebut mampu membuatnya rileks. "Kurasa mereka akan menghidupkan generatornya sebentar lagi."

Hinata hanya mengangguk, tanpa sanggup mengatakan apapun. Ia terlalu gugup!

Benar saja, lampu supermarket itu pun hidup beberapa detik kemudian. Sasuke tidak langsung melepaskan pelukannya, melainkan menunduk dan menatap Hinata tepat di matanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke. Ada berbagai macam emosi yang dapat ditemukan di dalam intonasi suara Sasuke, entah itu cemas atau bagaimana, yang sayangnya gagal ditangkap oleh Hinata yang terlalu panik dengan situasi yang baru saja ia hadapi.

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya sebelum mengangguk. Pikirannya tiba-tiba penuh dengan suatu hal. Hal yang baru ia ketahui beberapa hari yang lalu. Ya, hal yang membuat akting dan keseharian Hinata kacau.

"Syukurlah," ucap Sasuke lagi, lalu melepaskan tangannya dari pundak Hinata.

"U-um, a-aku akan membayar ini d-dulu," dengan itu Hinata melesat, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih diam di tempatnya.

000

Waktu serasa berjalan dengan sangat lambat begitu mereka telah berada di dalam mobil. Sasuke hanya fokus pada jalan, sementara Hinata terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya.

Ia tak habis pikir Sasuke baru saja memeluknya!

Perasaannya campur aduk. Antara gugup, bingung, um –sedikit senang, dan... marah.

"Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja?" Suara bariton Sasuke memecah keheningan.

Hinata mengangguk singkat. "Um-hm. Tidak separah waktu di gudang dulu."

" _Nice_ ," balas Sasuke singkat, tanpa sadar menyunggingan senyuman tipis. Dan sialnya, disadari oleh Hinata.

Apa laki-laki disebelahnya baru saja tersenyum?

"K-kenapa kau memelukku?"

Sasuke terkesiap dengan pertanyaan Hinata yang tiba-tiba. "Apa?"

"Di supermarket tadi. Kenapa..." Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Tiba-tiba ia begitu sulit untuk merangkai kata-kata.

" _Well_..." Sasuke sendiri tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Kenapa? Tentu saja jawabannya karena ia tahu gadis disampingnya itu klaustrofobia! Lagipula yang ia lakukan saat itu seperti... refleks. Ya, ia refleks memeluk Hinata.

"B-bukankah kau sudah berpacaran dengan Sakura? Kau tidak seharusnya memeluk perempuan lain, Sasuke."

Lelaki yang sedang memengang kemudi itu terdiam. Matanya masih fokus dengan jalan dihadapannya, walau siapapun tahu bahwa pikirannya tidak.

Sasuke berpacaran dengan Sakura. Ya, info itulah yang Hinata ketahui beberapa hari yang lalu, yang membuat Hinata tidak fokus melakukan perannya. Terlebih lagi Sakura, sahabatnya sendiri, lah yang memberitahu Hinata. Hal tersebut membuat Hinata merasa... dikalahkan? Dikhianati?

Hinata tidak habis pikir dengan perasaannya. Ia marah. Tapi, memangnya dia siapanya Sasuke? Pacar bukan, mantan apalagi. Bukankah ia tidak memiliki hak untuk merasa seperti itu? Sakura juga tidak bisa disalahkan, karena Hinata tidak pernah menceritakan tentang perasaannya mengenai Sasuke kepada gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Kejadian mereka terjebak sewaktu mencari kostum tiga bulan yang lalu sebenarnya membuat Hinata mulai berharap. Ia pikir, kejadian itu dapat menjadi batu pertama untuk memulai interaksinya dengan Sasuke. Terlebih, lelaki itu sudah tidak lagi memanggilnya Hyuuga.

Mengetahui kabar bahwa lelaki pujaannya baru saja _taken,_ apalagi dengan sahabatnya sendiri, tentu membuat Hinata cukup _down_. Apalagi lelaki ini sudah ia perhatikan semenjak tahun ketiga SMA. Bila dihitung-hitung... Mungkin sudah tiga tahun semenjak saat itu?

Ketika Sasuke memeluknya tadi, Hinata merasa harapannya kembali dilambungkan, sebelum ia mengingatkan dirinya bahwa lelaki di hadapannya sudah memiliki perempuan lain. Sontak, harapan tak berbalas itu berubah menjadi luapan amarah- well mungkin bukan amarah tapi rasa kesal? Ya, rasa kesal yang saat ini sudah nyaris mencapai puncaknya.

"Kau dengar darimana?" Perkataan Sasuke kembali memecah pikiran Hinata.

 _...Should she just say it?_ Hinata kembali menggigit bibirnya, tidak yakin apakah ini adalah keputusan yang baik. "Uh, aku dengar dari Sakura," jawabnya setelah jeda yang cukup lama.

Sasuke kembali terdiam. Keningnya berkerut dalam.

Hinata melirik Sasuke sekilas.

Tunggu, kenapa malah lelaki itu yang tampak kesal?

" _Well... it supposed to be a secret._ " Ujar Sasuke setelah beberapa saat dalam keheningan.

" _But, it's true,"_ Hinata tersenyum pahit, wajahnya menatap jendela agar Sasuke tidak menyadari ekspresinya.

Sasuke menghela napasnya. " _Actually, it's not._ "

Hinata mengangkat alisnya bingung.

Lelaki di samping Hinata kembali menghela napas. " _It's a dare_ , Hinata."

"Huh _?_ A-apa?" Hinata membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

" _A dare_."

"... M-maksudmu _dare_ dalam permainan _truth or dare_?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku dan beberapa temanku di bisnis dan manajemen memainkannya seminggu yang lalu," jelasnya. "Aku mendapatkan _dare_. Gaara menantangku untuk berpacaran dengan Sakura selama seminggu."

Hinata masih mengerjapkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia dengar. "A-apakah Sakura tahu tentang ini?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Tentu saja. Dia duduk di samping Gaara waktu itu."

"Tapi Sakura bilang..."

"Dia tidak seharusnya melakukannya," ujar Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang sulit Hinata artikan. "Lagipula seminggu itu sudah selesai kemarin."

"O-oh... rupanya begitu," Hinata menghela napas lega. Ya! Tentu saja lega! Perasaannya kembali diselimuti oleh rasa bahagia, hingga tanpa sadar bibirnya menyunggingkan senyuman.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, membuat Hinata kembali menoleh kepadanya.

"Mengapa kau tersenyum sekarang? Bukankah kau tadi marah?" ujar Sasuke diantara seringainya.

 _Strike!_

Wajah Hinata sontak memerah. Tangannya bergerak spontan menutupi mulutnya.

"Kau senang aku sebenarnya tidak pacaran dengan Sakura?"

 _Strike two!_

"Kau salah," Hinata menggeleng cepat. "Aku... Aku hanya khawatir."

"Khawatir?" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya, sebelum melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah. "Oh... Kau khawatir sahabatmu jatuh ke tangan lelaki yang salah?"

Hinata terkejut dengan kesimpulan yang diambil Sasuke. Bukan begitu! Hinata hanya khawatir... lelaki pujaannya malah akan jatuh ke tangan sahabatnya.

"A-apa kau lelaki yang salah?" jawab Hinata ambigu. Hanya itu yang setidaknya bisa ia lakukan bukan? Karena Hinata yakin, salah menjawab sedikit saja akan membuat seluruh perasaan yang selama ini ia pendam membuncah keluar.

Sasuke kembali tertawa karena Hinata menjawab pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan. "Menurutmu?"

"Tidak."

"Hm," Sasuke bergumam, menahan senyumannya. "Jadi ini alasan kau tidak konsentrasi saat latihan?"

Hinata tidak menjawab. Wajahnya sontah memerah malu. Ugh, apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Perjalanan mereka menjadi sangat _awkward_ karena tak ada satupun yang mengeluarkan suara. Hinata terlalu sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya, sementara Sasuke sibuk dengan pikirannya. Hingga akhirnya mobil yang mereka kendarai berhenti di tempat parkir UKM Drama.

Satu-satunya yang ada di pikiran Hinata adalah melarikan diri dari Sasuke sekarang juga.

Gadis itu baru saja hendak membuka pintu mobil disaat tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke. Hinata mengerutkan keningnya heran. Jantungnya semakin membelot, terlebih disaat Sasuke menariknya mendekat-

Hinata terlalu kaget untuk menyadari bahwa bibir mereka bertemu.

Sasuke menciumnya.

WHAT!

 _Well, just a mere touching on lips is not enough for Sasuke._ Ia menggigit bibir bawah Hinata pelan, membuat gadis itu membuka mulutnya kaget, dan menggunakan kesempatan tersebut untuk memainkan lidahnya.

Lelaki itu menariknya sehingga kini Hinata sudah berada tepat di depan stir –lebih tepatnya, di pangkuan Sasuke. Hinata yang kaget dengan spontan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Sasuke –sama seperti tangan lelaki itu yang sekarang sudah melingkari pinggang Hinata. Tangan Sasuke yang lainnya memegang tengkuk Hinata, menariknya semakin dekat. Lidahnya mendominasi mulut Hinata yang masih belum mampu mendefinisikan situasi.

Hinata merasa tubuhnya lemas seketika. Apabila ia dipaksa untuk berdiri pada saat ini, ia pasti tidak akan sanggup.

Beberapa detik berlalu hingga akhirnya Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Hinata. Napas keduanya memburu. _Well, even lovebirds still needs oxygen, right?_

"S-sasuke?" bisik Hinata gugup. Gadis itu masih belum mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi. Jantungnya mengetuk rusuknya dengan sangat berisik. "A-apa kau menyadari apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

" _You are so frustrating,_ Hinata," ujar Sasuke. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk seringai tipis, membuat wajah Hinata semakin merona. " _I'm sorry_ , _but I can't hold it anymore_."

Apa itu artinya... "Apa –apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata tidak yakin.

"Kau tahu? Aku hampir saja menghajar Gaara ketika ia memberikan _dare_ itu," ujar Sasuke, matanya tidak lepas dari Hinata. "Karena aku sudah mempunyai seseorang yang aku sukai."

Hinata tidak tahu apakah wajahnya bisa lebih merah dari ini. "S-siapa?" tanya Hinata dengan bodohnya.

Sasuke terkekeh. Hei, ia baru saja mencium gadis ini! Memangnya siapa lagi?

"Kau," jawab Sasuke. Tangannya menyentuh rambut Hinata dengan jemarinya sebelum mencium helaian indigo tersebut. Hinata nyaris pingsan melihat gestur yang baru saja Sasuke lakukan, ditambah lagi bagiamana lelaki itu baru saja menyatakan perasaannya!

 _That was super smooth, isn't it?_

"O-oh, um," Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya. Kemana saja, asal bukan Sasuke!

Saat itulah Hinata sadar bahwa ia masih duduk di pangkuan Sasuke, lalu dengan secepat kilat kembali berpindah ke kursi penumpang. Sayang, kali ini ia tidak bisa melarikan diri karena walau sudah tidak dalam dekapan Sasuke, lelaki itu masih menggenggam tangannya. Seolah ia tahu jika ia melepaskan genggaman itu, maka Hinata akan kabur.

Well, Hinata tidak punya pilihan lain, bukan?

"Sasuke-"

 _ring ring ring_

Perkataan Hinata dipotong oleh suara dering telepon. Ah! Itu _handphone_ Hinata. Gadis itu dengan panik mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku, lalu melihat nama yang tertera di layar. Neji-nii!

Hinata tidak tahu kenapa ia begitu panik. Gadis itu menggeser tanda menerima telepon ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia harus memasukkan _password_ sebelum bisa berbicara.

 _Damn security._

Dan lebih sialnya lagi, karena panik ia lupa _password_ ponselnya.

Tepat disaat itu, Sasuke menarik ponsel hinata, mengetik sesuatu, lalu mengembalikannya kepada Hinata. Gadis itu membelalakkan matanya begitu menyadari bahwa ia sudah bisa menerima telepon.

Ia melempar tatapan kaget kepada Sasuke yang hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"H-halo?" ujar Hinata.

" _Hinata! Kau baik-baik saja? Kalian sudah pergi selama 30 menit!"_ pekik Neji, kekhawatiran jelas terdengar dari suaranya. Hinata bisa mendengar teriakan frustasi Ino.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Neji-nii. Kami sudah di parkiran," jawab Hinata.

" _Cepatlah kesini!_ " seru Neji. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum tipis melihat bagaimana sepupunya itu sangat mengkhawatirkannya.

Gadis itu mengucapkan beberapa kalimat sebelum menutup teleponnya. Ia memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku, sebelum menyadari bahwa Sasuke sudah menunggunya diluar mobil dengan tangan penuh dengan kantong belanjaan.

Hinata bergegas menyusul Sasuke keluar dan mengambil beberapa kantong belanjaan dari tangan Sasuke. Lelaki itu menarik tangannya kembali, menolak untuk membiarkan Hinata membantunya. Pada akhirnya, gadis itu menyerah dan membiarkan Sasuke membawa seluruh belanjaan. Mereka berjalan beriringan dalam diam, dan Hinata adalah yang pertama membuka suara.

"K-kau tahu _password_ ku?" tanya Hinata, masih tidak mampu menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Sasuke tertawa pelan. " _My birthday, right?"_

THE END

(Omake)

"Sakura, kau serius?"

Sakura meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir, menandakan bahwa ia ingin lelaki di sampingnya itu mengecilkan suaranya. "Ssh, Gaara!"

"Tapi siapapun di Bisnis dan Manajemen tahu bahwa Sasuke menyukai-"

"Yeah, yeah, aku tahu," jawab Sakura memutar bola matanya. Apakah lelaki ini tidak bisa membiarkannya menyelesaikan perkataannya terlebih dahulu? "Sasuke menyukai Hinata, sahabatku. Karena itulah aku ingin kau memberinya _dare_ ini."

"Untuk apa? Hal ini hanya akan membuat Sasuke marah."

"Ssh. Aku punya rencana," bisik Sakura sembari berkedip misterius.

Gaara menghela napas, sadar bahwa ia tidak bisa mengalahkan gadis itu. Well, kita lihat saja.

REAL THE END

HIHI, Another cliffhanger. Just my favorite. Kelanjutannya silahkan dibayangin aja ya di imajinasi masing-masing ;)

Sasuke disini emang agak nakal ya belom jadian juga main cium aja HA.

Kalau mau boleh mampir di fict saya yang lain ehehe

ANYWAYYY, saya menerima kritik yang membangun, but, no flame! Okay? :)

Makasih banyak buat yang udah baca!

Review? :)


End file.
